hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi's Day Out
Luigi's Day Out is a short animated parody of the video game Super Mario Bros. It premiered on YouTube on May 12, 2014. Plot When Mario is forced to take Luigi to go on his adventure by their mother, he decides to trick him. Transcript (Mario looks from right to left as he slowly opens the door. Mario's mother walks on over to him.) Mom: Mario? Mario: (groans in frustration) What, Ma! (Mario bangs his head on the door knob.) Mom: Are you going out, sweetie? Mario: Yeah...I gotta save the princess, Ma! Mom: Won't you be a dear and take your brother Luigi with you? (Luigi hears what his mother said, as he was playing with his toy truck and smiles.) Mario: Aw, c'mon, Ma! He's such a baby! Mom: He is not a baby. You never know, he could help you fight that big dragon. Mario: His name is Bowser, Ma! You don't know anything about what I do, okay? You don't get it. Mom: I don't see what the harm of taking of him would be. He just wants to save the princess, too. Mario: He's a fucking dork, Ma! Everybody makes fun of him! (Luigi hears what Mario said and frowns. He then continues playing with his truck, sadly.) Mom: Mario, you know I don't like that language in this house. I don't care how many princesses you save, I am still your mother. Now, take your brother with you; this isn't up for debate. gives in, and then calls for Luigi. Mario: (sighs) Come on, Luigi. Luigi: Yay! Imma gonna go on an adventure! (As Luigi gets up, he steps on his toy car and falls flat on his face. After witnessing that, Mario groans and facepalms himself. Mario and Luigi are then shown near a street corner by some coin boxes. Mario leans against the wall, smoking, while Luigi nervously looks around the neighborhood. Police sirens can be heard in the distance.) Mario: You’re gonna tell Ma I was smoking? Luigi: (nervously) No Mario, Imma not-a gonna tell! Mario: Yeah, you better not or I'll kick your ass! Anyways just keep your mouth shut, scrote. Here come the guys. (Princess Daisy and Waluigi walk in.) Waluigi: S'up, dude? Mario: Hey. Princess Daisy: Why'd you bring the kid? Mario: CAUSE MY MOM'S A FUCKING IDIOT! Waluigi: So, what's on the agenda? Mario: We're supposed to get Peach out of Bowser's shithole, but I'm probably gonna blow it off...I don't give enough of a fuck today. Princess Daisy: You want to jump the fence at the country club and use the pool? Mario: Eh, we did that two days ago. Waluigi: You wanna go hang out at Cody's house? Mario: OH CODY'S A PIECE OF SHIT, I AM SO TIRED OF THAT ASSHOLE! C'mon you guys, I don't wanna just fuck around today, you know? I wanna do something. (Mario looks at Luigi. Luigi is shown drooling while looking dumbfounded. A fly buzzes around him, and lands on his nose. Luigi notices the fly, sucks his drool back in his mouth, and tries to kill it; but fails and smacks himself in the face.) Mario: Hey, you guys want to see something really ''funny? '(The SNES version of the "Super Mario Bros. 2" theme begins playing. The scene changes to World 1-1 of "Super Mario Bros.", as the gang is now shown near a bottomless pit.)' '''Mario': I'm telling you scrote, the princess is down there! You gotta jump into the pit to save her! Luigi: Are you sure about this-a Mario? Mario: And guess what else, buddy...she told me she really ''wants to make out with you. '(Luigi suddenly becomes amused, making the propeller on his hat spin.)' '''Luigi': Oh boy! Don't worry, princess! Here comes-a Luigi! (Luigi falls into the pit and dies in the typical "Super Mario Bros." fashion. Mario and Waluigi start laughing.) (The scene changes to Desert Hill from "Super Mario Bros. 3". Luigi, Mario, and Waluigi are shown running, while Daisy is sitting on Lakitu's Cloud using a nail file. Angry Sun is also shown floating in the sky.) Mario: The sun wants to be your friend, dude! When it comes down, give it a high five! (Luigi looks up at Angry Sun worringly, and raises his hand. Angry Sun lowers down to him and burns his entire upper body; leaving only his still running legs and spine showing blood. Mario and Waluigi laugh as Daisy continues filing her nails, feeling unenthusiastic.) (The next scene shows Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi in a forest like area. Luigi is holding a Poison Mushroom.) Mario: Don't worry dude, the purple mushrooms are the best ones! They give you super powers! (Luigi eats the Poison Mushroom and swallows it. He begins to shiver. Mario and Waluigi laugh at him again.) (The music continues playing as we see a montage of Luigi getting hit by a Koopa Troopa; head-bumped in the gut by a Goomba; crushed by a Thwomp; shot by a gun wielding Bullet Bill; landing on a Pokey; eaten by a Piranha Plant; flipped over by a Cheep Cheep; frightened by a Boo; sat on by Boom Boom; spat at by Birdo; crushed by a Hammer Bro with a mallet; electrocuted by one of Bowser's laser shooting statues; drowning in a water level; crushed by Lakitu's spiny eggs; slapped by Wendy O. Koopa; landing on spikes; getting his head cut off; farted on by Waluigi; getting hung; etc. Some of those deaths even repeated themselves. The last death scene shows Luigi holding a Bob-omb for several moments until he explodes.) (The next scene shows the gang finally reaching Bowser's castle. The SNES theme of Bowser's castle begins playing.) Mario: Alright scrote, the princess is definitely ''behind this door. '''Luigi': Do you promise-a Mario? Mario: Luigi, please. (holds onto Luigi's shoulder) I would never lie to you. (Mario gives Luigi a guilty smile as Bowser's laugh is heard in the background.) (Luigi goes to the door, looks back at the others and opens it. Bowser reveals to be behind the door and roars at Luigi with both a scary face and glowing red eyes. Luigi closes the door, completely frightened as he turns white. Mario and Waluigi laugh as Luigi pees himself.) (Luigi walks over to Mario with his wet pants.) Luigi: Mario, I had an accident. Mario: Aw, geez! Did you piss yourself! You dumbass geek! (heads toward the stairs) Alright guys, I gotta take this baby home so Mommy can give him some clean underoos. Go figure, another day ruined by my annoying idiot brother- (Luigi stands near the stairs and sticks his foot out, causing Mario to trip. Mario falls down the stairs as Luigi, Daisy and Waluigi watch the whole thing. As Mario is heard falling, he is heard groaning in pain when he reaches the bottom.) Princess Daisy: Nice one...that guy is such a loser. Mario: (groans, from offscreen) Oh, my back! Princess Daisy: So what do you think, kid? You wanna get really fucked up? Luigi: Oh, okay. Princess Daisy: Open wide, big boy! (Luigi opens his mouth as Daisy puts an LSD with a picture of a green mushroom on his tongue. Daisy closes his mouth as Luigi starts to get trippy. As Luigi trips out, the background shows him, Daisy and Waluigi getting in the van and having a fun time out. While they were driving, Waluigi pops his head out of the window with a baseball bat and knocks down some mailboxes with it. They stop at a liquor store to get some drinks and go back in the van with them. They stop at a tattoo store where Luigi gets a tattoo on his chest. When they get back to the van, they accidentally crash into Yoshi and leave his dead body in a bush. The last stop they go to is a club called "The Warp Zone". While they were waiting in line, they sneak in as the next scene shows Luigi and Daisy dancing inside. Daisy then gives Luigi a blowjob, making the camera zoom in to his face. The screen then goes black, transitioning to Mario's house the next morning.) Mario: (from inside the house) For the last time Ma, I don't know where he is! Mom: (from inside the house) Well, where did you see him last? (The scene cuts to Mario's bedroom, where Mario is sitting on his bed tuning his electric guitar. His Mom is also in his room, pacing around looking worried.) Mario: I told ya, he left with Daisy. Augh. Mom: Should I call the police again? Maybe they found him and they just haven't called me yet! Oh, I shouldn't have let him go, this is all my fault, he's such a sensitive boy! Mario: Ma, where ever the little scrote is, I'm sure he's fine. Mom: I should've gotten him a cell phone, I knew I should've gotten him a cell phone! Ah, will the police be annoyed if I called him again? Oh, I wish your father was here, he'd know what to do! Mario: Hey Ma, you know what will cheer you up? (Mario lets out a loud fart and laughs evilly. This leads to his Mom slapping him in the face.) Ow, geez! Mom: Was it too much to ask that you brought your brother home with you? For crying out loud, Mario, he can't take care of himself! He's only 35! (Mario looks outside his bedroom window.) Mario: Hey, someone's pulling up outside. Mom: Oh my goodness, that might be him! (From outside the house, Daisy and Waluigi drop off Luigi. As the van drives away, we see that he has passed out completely naked. Mario and his Mom walk outside to see if it's actually Luigi.) Mom: Luigi! Luigi, is that you? Mario: Oh for crying out loud. (''Luigi wakes up feeling dizzy and tired. He snaps out of it and notices the tattoo on his chest that says: "DAISY'S BITCH.")'' (The video then ends with the words: "GAME OVER, SCROTE!" appearing on screen. The SNES version of the "Game Over" theme from Super Mario Bros. plays as well.) THE END Voices * Max Gilardi - Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi * Kira Buckland - Princess Daisy * Monica Franco - Mario and Luigi's Mother Gallery Trivia * This is the third parody of a video game (the first being SONIC: Too Fast, the second being BUTTFACE McFARTSALOT and the fourth being Fazbear & Friends). * Luigi's age is revealed to be 35, despite his toddler appearance. This may be a reference to how Mario and Luigi are star children. * The tattoo artist looks very similar to the muscular Mexican immigrant who grabs Rarity from DRESS.MOV. * Other than the main characters who appeared in this video, many other Mario characters make cameos and/or are mentioned: ** Princess Peach is mentioned a bunch of times. ** Angry Sun appears burning Luigi's upper body off. ** Yoshi makes a brief appearance as a dead object. ** Rosalina and Toad appear on a posters in Mario's room. Category:Videos